


The Right Company

by ami_ven



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Last night, I was staying in a penthouse apartment.”





	The Right Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "easy come, easy go"

“Last night, I was staying in a penthouse apartment,” grumbled Face, trying to find a level place to unroll his sleeping bag. “I called room service and had lobster for dinner. Joined by Miss July.”

Murdock poked at their campfire. “And now you’re stuck here in the middle of nowhere. With canned soup and a crazy man.”

“Hey, now. _That’s_ not the part I was objecting to. I’d rather be in the woods with you than the nicest hotel with anyone else.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Now, I’d rather _both_ of us were in a nice hotel…”

Murdock smiled. “Thanks, Facey.”

THE END


End file.
